


翼

by shunziqing



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基本摆脱黑历史，但是很奇葩的文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 一、如果没有他，我将不是我

这是另一个版本的五年后……  
我什么也不知道，都是我的BT大脑在作怪  
写文的初衷只是为了满足我的一个变态恶趣味  
目前攻受不明，这兄弟俩向来不受我的控制……  
  
  
  
  
 **翼**  
  
  
  
  
  
 _[_ _这些疑问从何而来？_  
 _这迫切想解开生命之谜的渴求，这永远没有答案的最简单问题。_  
 _我们为什么在这里？灵魂是什么？我们为什么做梦？_  
 _也许我们根本就不该去寻找答案。没有怀疑，也就没有渴望。_  
 _但那不是人的本性，不是人的本愿。_  
 _那，不是我们在这里的原因。]_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **一、如果没有他，我将不是我**  
  
  
  
公元2012年，拉斯维加斯。  
  
Jessica向后抛着飞吻，风情万种地走下舞台。进到化妆间，摘下假发，Jessica消失了。Niki疲累地揉揉额头，看向镜中，那里什么也没有，除了她自己。  
  
空气微微震动，一只手轻柔地刷过头发，她往后靠向那个隐形的男人：  
“经过上次，我以为你不会再来了……”  
  
Peter在她背后现身，短发，一道长疤从额头穿过眉心延伸到脸颊，他轻皱着眉，又或者没有，因为那道疤的缘故不能分辨得清楚，眼底有什么东西破碎的样子，闪着深沉凌厉的光。他在女人耳边低语，“跟我们来吧，Niki。我们需要你。”  
  
“你们？！”金发的女人闻言愤然起身，轻易折断了一只眉笔，磁性的声音低哑危险。“你说你那个住在某个愚蠢的地下基地里对抗当局政府的什么秘密组织？！他们把你们定为恐怖分子！Pete，看在上帝的份上如果他真的存在，你究竟想干什么？！发起一场该死的战争么？”  
  
Peter只是定定地看着她，默不作声，直到Niki眼中的怒火退去，换成悲伤和苦涩，她叹息，“这一切都不再有意义了，Peter。我说，就算你真的能做到又怎样？那不能改变任何事。”  
  
“不，我们 当然能！看看，Niki！”他拽过她的胳膊，屋里的电视自动打开，里面正在播放总统发表关于变种人类的宣言画面。Peter阴沉地看着那张再熟悉不过的脸 孔，眼里闪过强烈的恨意和一些不知名的情绪，开口，“你知道他都做了些什么，Niki，他抓起来像我们一样的人，然后秘密地杀害他们。但是如果我们能做 到，我们能拯救很多人！”  
  
Niki看着Peter，有一瞬间她觉得又看到了原来那个认为自己可以拯救世界的童话男孩，但他扭过头看向电视中的身影，握在自己胳膊上的手攥得死紧。她就知道有些事情变了，永远地。就像她知道自己从来不曾、以后也将不会、拥有这个男人。  
“这就是所有的原因吗，Pete？”她静静地问，蔚蓝的眼睛看着对方，“和Nathan没有任何关系？”  
  
那个名字一说出口，就像按下了某个不该碰触的按钮一样，电视“啪”地断了信号，屋内所有的家具平平移动了位置，桌上的瓶瓶罐罐稀里哗啦地倒下。  
Peter与Niki鼻尖对鼻尖，嘶嘶地吐出，“别，别跟我提他……”  
  
“为什么？！”Niki抬高声音，“他死了！Peter！Nathan已经死了！都这么多年了，为什么你就不能放手呢！”  
  
“我可不是唯一一个放不开手的人！Niki！Jessica消失了那么久，为什么你还在用她的名字上台？！”他捧着Niki的脸庞，“我们走到一起是有原因的，Niki，那是因为我们都不再是我们自己……”  
他低头吻去滑下的泪水，将她搂进怀里，“……是我害死了Nathan，让Sylar有机可乘。他玷污了Nathan的名字。我以我损坏的生命起誓，我会杀死Sylar，洗清Nathan的名誉。”  
  
离开之前，Peter回身向她伸出手，“我这次来是想告诉你，我找到D.L.和Micah下落了，他们还活着……”  
  
“……跟我走吧，Niki。”  
  



	2. 二、他是所有的可能性，他是唯一的可能性

  
  
Nathan抿了一口茶，挥手屏退身后的随从，直到屋里就剩下两个人。  
  
“好久不见呐～总统阁下！”  
坐在主位的金发男人愉快地开口。他的微笑亲切温暖，配上英俊的相貌可以说让人如沐春风。但他弯弯的眼睛里偶尔透出的光芒却揭露了他的本性——让人毛骨悚然的癫狂——那是疯子的眼神。  
  
“很高兴见到你还是这么变态，Stan。”Nathan优雅地弯起嘴角，将茶杯放回碟子上。  
  
“彼此彼此。”金发男人Stan开心的回应，指尖轻敲桌面。“我不认为这是一次社交拜访，亲爱的总统阁下，你想要什么？”  
  
“帮我一个忙，Stan。”  
  
“呵呵，我想我一直在这样做。没有我的支持，你不可能在这个位子做到今天～亲爱的。”  
  
“确实。”Nathan挑眉又喝了口茶，“但你也得到了你的‘报酬’了，不是么？”他咧开一个标准的Nathan式笑容，就是这个笑容让他荣登美国历史上最英俊总统宝座。  
  
Stan阴郁地眯了眯眼，指尖爆出一阵电流，使旁边的台灯骤然发亮而后啪地熄灭。  
“别用那张脸对我笑！”他恨恨地说。  
  
对面的人耸耸肩，“真不知道你是爱这张脸，还是恨这张脸。”声音从原来的低哑逐渐变得圆滑。  
Sylar斜斜坐在Stan对面的椅子上悠闲地喝着茶，“我要得到那个女孩，Stan。问题是Mohinder整天把她拴在裤带上，几乎寸步不离，再这样下去她迟早会告诉他我的真实身份。”  
  
“那么，你是想得到女孩的能力呢？还是怕自己的身份暴露呢？”  
  
Sylar不理睬金发男人嘲讽的问题，“我要你带人去北卡罗来纳的研究基地把她带出来，做成是Peter把她救走的样子，这样Mohinder就不会疑心。”  
  
“哦、哦、哦～多么痴情～！”Stan夸张地做出捧心状，抹去不存在的泪水，“宁愿以别人的身份陪在他身边，也不——”  
  
他的话被只无形的手扼断了。  
Sylar依然坐在椅子里，听着对面呼吸不畅的嘶嘶声。  
“你最好管住自己的嘴巴，Stan。我已经为你放弃了一个非常诱人的能力，更别提‘他’活着就是巨大的麻烦。唔，有时候想想，能够操控雷电也是不错的主意……”  
他舔了舔嘴唇，松开钳制，Stan忍不住咳嗽出声。  
“你最好尽快办成。Peter已经变成我的眼中盯肉中刺，我要尽快找到他，然后……”Sylar兴奋地眯眼，幻化成Nathan的样子。  
“哦，我几乎等不及了～Pete，你是一切可能，我亲爱的弟弟……”  
  
  
※  
9.12  
※  
  
  
Nathan觉得自己闻到了大海的气味，但他知道那只是错觉。这不是纽约，而即使当年在纽约的时候，他也不记得闻到过大海的味道。  
  
他懒懒地坐在最高一根树枝上，与其说坐不如说是漂浮，因为细弱的枝丫并不足以支撑他的体重。阳光透过玻璃屋顶幻化成七彩，他伸手掬起一捧，感觉它们从指缝间滑落，睫毛轻扇。  
  
他还记得五 年前风呼呼的刮过耳边，弟弟在自己怀里微微颤抖，他的黑发在眼前飞舞，手臂紧搂住脖子。他说：“……拜托……Nathan……拜托不要死……”声音细碎呜 咽，带着他小时候哭泣之前特有的音调。然后他们松开了手，接下来的记忆就是冲击、空白和混乱，直到现在。因为实在太过离奇，有时候他不禁怀疑自己是不是还 活着，当然，他还活着，这是他每次思考得出的结论。  
  
Nathan上身往后倾斜，靠向空气，让自己处于一个更舒服的姿势。在环境的作用下，他的悬浮技巧得到了突飞猛进的提高。  
  
他以前从没想过，有一天他的生命中会没有阴谋、竞选和责任，哦，还有Pete……  
Pete，他亲爱的弟弟，有着孩子一样的天真与任性，固执地认为世界是以他想象的方式运作，住在他自己的天地里，而Nathan用一切手段确保了这一点。  
  
Nathan想 着天台上飞扬的风衣、急诊室里关于梦的对话和柔软的双手、警察局台阶上苍白的脸孔和领口的血迹忽忽悠悠地漂浮。妈妈说他缺乏信念，林德曼说为了更大的利 益，然而最终事实是，他不能让Peter背负那些人的生命，如果他开始这一切的初衷不复存在了，那么以何种手段达到何种目的就不再重要。  
Peter就是那个初衷，而他不知道现在这个结果是不是比当初的好。  
  
门口的电子锁发出声响，Nathan微微一晃，牵动脚踝发出清脆的声音。  
  
玻璃温室中巨大的笼子，高达十数米，以金属栏杆围成，上端圆弧，下端埋入地底。里面有床铺桌椅卫生间和一株接近笼顶的枯木，Nathan一身白衣白裤，‘坐’在最高的枝丫上，阳光从他肩膀照下，好像长了透明的翅膀。  
  
“今天过得怎么样？我的金丝雀～”Stan着迷的仰头看他，眼中闪着病态的狂热。  
  
Nathan看着这个囚禁自己几年的男人，仍然搞不懂他变态的迷恋是针对飞翔的能力还是他自己，但他确实知道一件事，那就是眼前这个人是个彻头彻尾的疯子。  
“干嘛不说说你呢，Stan？”Nathan平静地说，“我看见‘他’的车离开了，唔……或者说，是‘我’的车？”  
  
“哦厚厚～别嫉妒～Nathan～”Stan笑着晃动拴在Nathan脚腕上长长的铁链，使它叮咚作响，“你应该感激～如果不是我，你现在就是一具头盖骨被切开的尸体！”  
  
Nathan没有回应，让金发男人大为光火，他沿着铁链放出能导致足够痛楚的电流，令空中的人失去平衡。所幸Nathan有足够的经验对付这样的情况，没有让自己毫无保护地落向地面，但那仍然发出了不小的声响。  
  
“你又在无视我了，亲爱的学长，就像你在大学里那样～”Stan的话里带着癫狂的令人毛骨悚然的语气，一点一点将Nathan拽到身边。  
又一次的，Nathan庆幸政客的本质让自己可以自若地面对这个疯子，而保持神志正常。  
“我在大学里根本不认识你，Stan。”  
  
“哦当然你 不认识我了，你是Petrelli家的金童，倍受爱戴的学生会主席～怎会认识我这样的小人物呢～哼？”他抓住Nathan的头发，迫使他仰头，手上细弱的 电流发出噼啪的声音，“不过现在情况似乎不同了不是么？哦我突然想起来，你还从没对我笑过呢，学长～你不是最擅长卖弄你的笑容了么？Nathan？为什么 不对我笑笑呢？说不定我会放你走～！”  
  
“不，你不会的。”Nathan轻轻皱眉，他开始觉得自己的年纪有点过大了对这些而言。“你疯了，Stan。无论我做什么你都不会放我走的。”他陈述。  
  
看着Stan因为自己的不为所动而浑身颤抖，有那么一瞬Nathan想提醒他控制情绪，免得把金丝雀变成烤金丝雀，不过最终他只是让这个想法滑过脑海，火上浇油未免太不人道了。  
  
金发男人恨恨地离开以后，Nathan翻身仰躺在地上，摸摸头上的肿包，再次感叹自己的年龄已经不适合这种游戏了，身体慢慢离开地面。  
  
他想着谁的无辜柔软的眼神，悠悠地翻了个身。  



	3. 三、你有没有想过……？

  
Niki称Peter的窝为“地下”基地的确名副其实。  
它位于内华达州的沙漠深处，原本是一个废弃的核掩体。  
  
你看，现实是这样的，五年前纽约上空爆炸的余晖仍然清晰可见。当人们逐渐意识到身边的人可能有自己做梦也想不到的能力时，他们的反应并不全都良好，一些人开始恐慌，更有甚者产生了过激的行为。  
这时候，政府宣布建立研究机构，并承诺将找到医治这些变异的方法。  
但事实是，基因进化的脚步是不可逆转的。而有些进入了研究所的人再也没能活着出来。  
  
少部分人认识到了形势的两极化，不想被夹在中间，他们只想过普通的生活。这时候他们也许会找一个Mr.B帮忙，Mr.B会给他们新的身份和安全的居住地方。  
只有遇到极个别的情况时，Mr.B会把人介绍给Peter，这时他的地下基地里就会多一个成员。  
正如Mr.B说的：就算Peter把他的窝收拾得还不错，也不意味着他能把自己风华正茂的亲亲宝贝女儿整天留在地底下陪着两个日本人。  
这就是为什么他会送来一堆拥有各种足以让人脑袋爆炸的能力的无家青少年，彻底让政府口中的恐怖组织变成了问题儿童收容中心。  
  
不过无论政府怎样荒唐错误，他们有一件事是对的：Peter确实计划杀掉他们的“总统”。  
  
  
现在是深夜，处在广阔无垠沙漠之下，寂静根本不足以形容。  
  
Peter猛然从梦中惊醒，他痛苦地呻吟抬手捂住眼睛，花了一段时间才意识到吵醒自己的是床头的闹钟，上面的显示是零点三十分。  
把噪音关掉，他怔怔地盯着毛毯的花纹发呆——为了阻隔寒气，水泥的墙壁上都钉上了厚厚的毛毯，屋里的空气温暖而干燥，木材在壁炉里噼啪作响，是的，壁炉，Peter执意装在自己的房间里，只因Nathan喜欢坐在它前面，曾经。  
  
Claire无声地走到床前，她穿着白色的泡泡纱睡衣，手里抱着她最爱的玩具熊，活像一个公主。  
“他们在等你了，Peter。”她轻柔地开口，好像怕吵醒墙里的精灵。  
  
“Claire……”Peter声音低哑，“你有没有想过……？”Nathan可能没有死。  
“无数次。”她点头，眼里悲伤如水。  
“……我梦到他了，这么多年来，这是第一次……为什么……”Peter无助地看着哥哥的血脉，眼底像声音一般破碎，“……我不知道该怎么想……”  
  
其实从头到尾，没有对方就无法继续的一直是Peter自己，无论Nathan是个多么混蛋的政治家、两人有多么的背道而驰，Peter始终会在关键时刻转向自己的哥哥寻求帮助与支持，而事实是，他也从没让自己失望过，一次都没有。  
  
Claire趴在小叔叔的床边，泪水静静滑落。  
  
  
今夜其实是行动之夜，这也是为什么Peter要把闹钟定在这个钟点，一会儿他们将去北卡罗来纳州的研究中心救出关在那里的D.L.和Micah。  
  
Peter出现的时候，Niki和Hiro已经在大厅里等了一阵子了，他们将从这里出发。  
大厅的上方是个竖井，有长长的楼梯一直通向地面，但他们通常不会用到。  
  
Hiro向走廊里隐藏着的大小脑袋们——现在本应乖乖在床上躺着的脑袋们——摆出各种超级英雄的姿势，逗得他们咯咯直笑。  
Niki貌似在活动筋骨。  
Claire走上前，轻轻地说：“小心……”  
Peter给她一个扭曲的笑容：“我会活着。”  
  
眨眨眼，厅里只剩Claire一人。  
她抱紧了怀里的玩具熊，坐到角落里，等待。  
  
  
两小时后。  
  
Claire在Hiro带着Niki一家回到大厅的同时立刻惊醒，她欣慰地看着那一家人重逢的喜悦，然后，慢慢僵住。  
“……Peter在哪？”她声音颤抖。  
  
Hiro疲惫地解下他的剑：“事情有些超出预期，不过别担心，Claire，他们会安全回来的……”  
  
他们？  
还没等Claire问出他们是谁，Peter突然出现在大厅中央的空地上。  
与他同时到来的还有另外两个人，一个有着棕色的皮肤，一个是金发少女。  
  
顾不上招呼两个老朋友，Claire直奔双手撑地的Peter，他看起来很糟糕。  
  
“不——！”Peter大叫，制止了Claire的前进，“别碰我！”  
他跪在地上，急促地呼吸，电流在他周身噼啪作响。  
攥紧了拳头，感觉头发根根倒竖。  
“哦，天哪……”他爆出一声呜咽，“天哪……天哪……”  
  
Peter抬起头，泪水滑落，他看向金发的少女，眼里有绝望与希冀。  
“是的，Peter。”金发少女，Molly回答，带着与她的年龄不符的成熟与沧桑，  
“他活着，你哥哥还活着。”


	4. 四、翼下的风

  
如果说Nathan预想过上千种兄弟重逢的场面，这绝对不在他设想中。  
当然，除了“相视无言”的部分。  
  
Peter震惊地站在笼前，Nathan可以感到他的愤怒悲伤和自责，混乱的情绪纠缠着让他难以抑制地颤抖，泪水在眼眶里聚集固执地不肯落下。  
“Oh Nathan……”他呜咽着哥哥的名字，像只受伤的小动物发出的悲鸣。  
  
Nathan漂浮在半空，挑着眉毛微笑：  
“嗨，Pete，你终于剪了头发……”  
  
泪水滑下脸颊，防弹的玻璃屋顶齐齐碎成颗粒，金属笼顶被生生扭开，Peter穿过栏杆走进笼内。Nathan看着久违的毫无遮挡的天空，脚上一轻。  
  
Peter仰头看着哥哥越来越小的身影，脸上的脆弱不复存在：  
“飞吧，Nathan，飞吧……”  
  
  
Nathan穿过云层，把速度催到极致。他记不起上一次体验这种急速的快感是在什么时候了，也许从来没有过。他闭着眼睛，脑海里什么都不想，只管往上往上，单薄的衣物在风中猎猎作响，空气渐渐稀薄，四肢也被冻得麻木，这时他睁开眼深吸口气，撤去了动力。  
速度慢慢慢慢减小，直到静止，然后，下落。  
  
落入一个熟悉的怀抱里。一个他立志保护、曾经稚嫩、如今变得坚定的怀抱。  
  
Peter展开大衣裹住已经沉沉睡去的哥哥，亲吻他冰冷的嘴唇，在空中划出一道弧线。  
  
“我们回家。”  
  
  
第二天下午，Peter从温暖的梦中醒来，却发现床的另一边空无一人。惊惶像潮水般袭来，他赤着脚穿过墙壁和别人的房间，来到大厅。  
在那Mohinder正在给Molly和几个同龄的孩子辅导功课。  
  
“Molly！他在哪？！”  
  
金发少女头也不抬，伸手往上指了指。  
  
Nathan坐在竖井里十几米高的管道上，晃着双脚。  
  
“嘿，Nathan……”Peter坐到哥哥身边，小心翼翼地碰了碰他的手臂，好像生怕他只是幻象，一触就会消失。“你知道，要是你从不喜欢这儿，我们可以搬到Vegas城里去住。”  
Nathan展臂揽过自己的弟弟，吻了吻他头顶的发旋，“不需要，Pete，这儿很好。”  
退开的时候被怀里的人揪住了胸前的衣服。  
  
Peter将头埋在Nathan的颈窝里，话语闷闷的含糊不清泛着氤氲的水汽，“没有你，我都不知该怎么做。”  
“哦，你当然知道，Pete，”Nathan的胸膛微微震动，“而且看来你还做得很好。”  
“你不明白，Nathan——”Peter抬起头。  
“——相信我，我明白。”Nathan擦去Peter脸颊上温热的液体，倾身吻住那两片微白的嘴唇。  
  
这是一个包含了太多情绪的吻，过去五年乃至他们一生的纠缠、痛苦、绝望和喜悦，都在里面，混合着内华达州沙漠上呜呜的风声，回旋升高，然后绚丽的绽放。  
Nathan仅仅能勉强维持两人的平衡，使他们不致掉落。  
  
“所以，恐怖分子哈？”等两人都渐渐平缓了呼吸，Nathan稍带讥讽地说。  
Peter白了他一眼，“是啊，抱歉破坏了您的形象，总统阁下……”他有些沮丧，“我也不知道，Nathan，我猜我只是没得到那个遗传基因，玩弄时局什么的。”  
“得了，Pete,别犯傻，”年长的男人反驳自己的弟弟，低哑的声音里是一个成功的演讲者策动人心的魅惑，“我们都流着Petrelli家的血，早晚会有人明白这一点的……”  
  
他咧出一个标准的‘Nathan式’笑容，与Peter相视，两人都笑得无辜灿烂。  
  
  
  
  
  
 _[_ _我们梦见希望，我们梦见改变，梦见火、爱和死亡。_  
 _接着那就发生了，梦变成了现实。_  
 _而这疑问的答案，这迫切想解开生命之谜的渴求，_  
 _终于自行显现，如同黎明的曙光。_  
 _为了意义和决心做了那么多的挣扎，到最后，_  
 _我们发现它只存在于彼此身上。_  
 _那些共同经历的幻想，与现实，_  
 _那人类最最单纯的需要：找到血缘，来让彼此连接。_  
 _然后我们就会知道——在内心深处，我们并不孤独。]_  
  
  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2007年9月8日。


End file.
